


In sickness and in health

by likemermaid



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Patient Care, fluffy fluff, not so patient though, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemermaid/pseuds/likemermaid
Summary: Zulema Zahir is ill, and this is the Macarena Ferreiro problem
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon, and Zulema hadn’t yet got out of bed. It was not like her, she usually got up before the sun woke up, so Macarena was concerned. Well, not that she was worried about the brunette's condition... Whatever.

She walked over to the brunette, a concerned look on her face.

“Is everything okay?”

Zulema fluttered her eyes to open a bit, meeting the blonde's intense gaze, and closed them again, grumbling:

“Everything’s perfect. Just not in the mood.”

It didn’t hide from Maca's gaze how hard Zulema clinged to the blanket, a large shiver beat her, despite the warmth around. Plus, her teeth were chattering, which were clear signs of chills. Who is she trying to fool?

Macarena sighed in annoyance and leaned towards her.

"Zulema", Maca said, placing her hand over brunette's forehead, "You're hot like hell".

"Thank you, rubia," she smirked, gave her a glare.

"It's not funny!" Macarena snapped. She stayed her hand for extra moment, then took it off in a snap. "You are definitely ill".

"No, I'm not," Zulema argued. She tried to get up to prove her wrong and show her how strong she is. Unsuccessfully.

Macarena didn’t even need to pull her back – the brunette was too weak, she leaned back herself, with frustrated sigh.

"Yes, you are. And you're staying in a bed today, no arguing here".

Zulema raised her eyebrows on that, half surprised, half challenging.

"So you are boss now, huh?"

Macarena rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I'm not, it's just a common sense". She got up from the bed she was sitting at and went to the kitchen area. "I'll make some tea," she said.

As long as Zulema was staring at her back, she couldn't deny she liked Macarena's caring side. She'd never been cared by someone in a long time, maybe “never” was the right word.

She closed her eyes, laid still, when she heard steps approached. Then she heard a cup was placed at the table with a thud sound. Zulema was curious what would come next, so she stayed with her eyes shut, pretending to be sleeping.  
First nothing happened, and she decided Maca was gone right when she felt oh so tender touch on her forehead. Then soft fingertips run down her cheek, stroking her hair away. A finger touched her bottom lip and that was when Zulema decided to open her eyes.  
Macarena was caught red-handed like a thief. She didn't know how to get out of this situation, so she just chuckled awkwardly.

“Here's your tea.” she nodded at the mug, and hurried out into the street.

Sly bitch.

All day Macarena fought Zulema's grumpiness, she acted like a stubborn child. She refused to eat, nothing made her happy, and ultimately Macarena went mad and barked:

“Listen, I'm trying to help here!”

“I don't need your help.”

“Okay then.”

Clearly hurt, Macarena gave up. No means no. Then cope with your illness herself, stubborn bitch.

Maca got into the car and drove off to the city to unwind, buy some food and, okay, some medicine too. She hated herself for it, but she couldn’t do otherwise.

Late at night, Macarena quietly entered the trailer. Zulema was asleep. On the table next to her there was an empty plate and an empty mug, which meant that she had eaten her bouillon and had drunken tea eventually.

After distributing the purchased food on the shelves, Maca undressed and went to bed, turning off the light.

It was deep night when Maca woke up from hearing trembling voice of her roommate.

It was all indistinct but she could discern "Fatima. No. No... Stop it please". Maca approached her and shook her by her shoulder slightly trying to wake her up, but vainly. Her whole body was trembling, large drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, she definitely had nightmares or hallucinations from her high temperature. Macarena went and prepared a towel wetting it in cold water and took out the medicines she bought during the day. She sat on the edge of the bed next to delirious Zulema, when she heard her weak "Rubia".

Maca placed a towel on her forehead carefully, saying, "Shhh, I'm here, right beside you." She wiped her entire face with a towel, trying to take away her fever and worries. It worked, at least Zulema became quiet and her tremble became less intense.

“Here, take it.” She lifted the brunette to a more or less sitting position, bringing the pill to her mouth. “Zulema, you need to take this pill, you will feel better, I promise.” She got Zulema to swallow the pill by giving her a sip of water. She was still unconscious, her eyes tightly closed, fighting her own demons.

Macarena placed a towel on her forehead once again and went to prepare some tea with honey - the thing her mother did when she was a girl and felt sick. When she stepped aside, she heard a weak "Maca?"

She returned and leaned to her lips so that she could hear her properly. "Yeah?"

"Please stay".

Macarena searched for her eyes, but they were shut tightly. She sighed.

"Sure," she simply said. "I'll make you tea, you'll have to drink it to bring down the temperature. Just wait a minute, okay?"

She didn't catch an answer. She wasn't sure she heard her request in a first place, maybe she was hallucinated herself. But still she placed cup of tea on the table next to bed, then she climbed over Zulema trying not to disturb her, and she looked at her back thinking how to act next. Should she hold her? Would she kill her tomorrow? Probably. She decided to just lie on her back and look at cloudy ceiling. But soon she felt brunette's body approached her side closely, rested on Maca's chest, buried her head in her neck. She wasn't say a word, lost in her disturbing dreams. Maca suppressed a small smile, while she gently held her close, surrounding her with warmth and safety. She will definitely kill her tomorrow, but that will only happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't become OOC too much :)

The night was a mere curse. The temperature did not decrease for several hours, and Zulema's restless sleep disturbed not only her, but Macarena too, who gave up hope of getting enough sleep tonight. There were rambling words in a dream, trembling, moaning, ragged breathing and even sobs. Several times Macarena changed the towel - the damned cloth became too warm and useless too quickly. As a result of taking another dose of the medicine, it worked eventually, fortunately for Macarena, who immediately collapsed into a deep sleep, burying her nose in the brunette's hair. 

In the morning Zulema woke up feeling the heaviness and warmth on her chest. Opening her eyes, she found a blonde, instead of a blanket, covering her with her body. The blanket was thrown to the floor in a crumpled heap. The blonde slept with her mouth slightly parted and funny sniffed. Her cheek rested against Zulema’s chest, almost touching her breast with open mouth, arms and legs intertwined randomly with hers. Wonderful. 

The first reflex was to shake the blonde off of herself and run away, distance herself from her as far as possible. But vague flashbacks of a stormy night were drawn in Zulema's memory - the blonde was on watch all night, taking care of her as of someone important, as of a child. Zulema didn't have the nerve to wake her up now, at dawn, so she just let her lie there for a while, until her body began to swell and her throat became dry. Then Zulema, carefully, trying not to wake the blonde, took her by the shoulders and pulled her off, turning on her side to get up. 

"Fucking shit," she heard harsh voice behind. 

She chuckled, turning around. 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine". 

Maca shut her eyes abruptly, because the bright sun shining through the window directly into her eye, then looked at the brunette.  
"Feeling well as I could see". 

"Never better," Zulema nodded and wanted to say something, but simple "thank you" stuck in her throat.  
She never really knew how to say thanks, so she just raised her eyebrows in a joking remark instead.

"Taking advantage on my unconscious body as I see?"

Maca looked what she was pointing at - herself and her, both with lack of clothes. Only small tops and panties on both of them.

"Oh fuck off, you were burning alive, what else was I supposed to do?" Maca wasn't ashamed at all neither was she care. A thin smile slid across her lips as she closed her eyes.

Fragments of flashbacks of the night hit Zulema hard then. Soft lips suthingly kissed her forehead and hair, soft wispers told her everything was alright and it was all just a bad dream, while tender hands hold her tight, caressing her hot skin and sweat hair. And the nightmares were back off for a while.

Zulema watched the blonde intensely, never breaking eye contact. 

"What?" Maca raised her eyebrows innocently. She never received an answer. There was something in her partner's stare she couldn't read properly, more like a hint of shy mixed with gratefulness and dark shadow of pain from her past. 

"You okay?" An arm spreaded to touch her forehead softly and then slide on her cheek. When both realized what's going on, Maca saw almost panicked stare of Zulema and pulled her arm away abruptly as if from fire. Then she added cheerfully,

"Good! Coz I'm exhausted and gonna sleep all day. Oh and by the way, you owe me at least breakfast."

She spreaded like a starfish lying on her stomach on their bed and didn't give a damn anymore. Zulema burned a hole in her back, then shook her head and smirked.  
Puta rubia.


End file.
